The Heavenly Vampire
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: Victoria isn't the average vampire. She has a task to complete to find peace. Hundreds of years later she returns to Mystic Falls and meets the Salvatore Brothers and the Gang. She has never spared a vampires life but somehow she can't kill these two awfully handsome vampires. And what happens when she re-encounters with her best friend, Katherine Pierce, who is now a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:**_Europe_ September 13, 900 **

"Drink his damn blood or I'll shove his hand into your mouth!" the evil warlock screamed at me. His eyes were flaming with anger. His patience was running low and if I didn't do something fast, I would become a vampire.

I didn't know why he was doing this to me. First, he raped me and now he wanted me to turn into a demon. I guess that's what evil warlocks who work with dark magic did to pass time.

"Please I beg of you, let me go! Just let me die, please!" I cried and pleaded him.

His blue eyes twinkled with fury and he put my brother's bleeding wrist in my mouth. I clenched my teeth together as I felt the warm blood on my lips. I held my brother's blood in my mouth. I refused to drink it, but if I didn't my brother and I would die. I reluctantly drank it not enjoying a tiny bit of it.

"There you go my love. See, it wasn't that hard. Was it?" he smiled with pleasure.

I stared at him with anger and threw him out the door. I watched him get up and run like hell.

I turned around realizing that my brother was dead. I felt a painful sting in my heart and cried.

"Jacobo wake up, please! Don't leave me here Jacobo! Wake up! I yelled at him.

He was covered with blood. Somehow, that didn't affect me. I had no desire to drink his blood. I never did.

Desperately, I took a wooden stake and staked myself. I felt freezing cold and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in paradise. The meadow was covered with different types of colorful flowers and rabbits hopped happily about. There was a bridge far to the left. I got up and ran to it.

_I'm going to heaven._

"Wait, Victoria don't cross the bridge!" I heard a very familiar voice call to me.

I turned around and saw Jacobo. My face broke into a big mile and I ran to hug him.

"Jake, I'm so glad you're here! Come on, let's go see Father and Mother on the other side!" I took his hand and walked towards the bridge.

He stopped. I met his sad eyes and he spoke," You can't cross, little sister. You have to return to the world of the living."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "But I can't go back, I'm dead!"

"You'll have to. There will be more of your kind and you'll have to destroy every last one of them," he said.

I shook my head in denial. I couldn't go back, I didn't want to go back. If I did, I would have to go back as a vampire.

Jacobo touched my cheek and brushed away my tears. "You're a brave woman, sister. I know you can do this."

We sat down on the soft green grass. A rabbit hopped onto my lap and I petted his fluffy fur. I smiled at Jake and agreed to go back.

"You'll return as a vampire but certain abilities will be taken away from you. The power to compel humans, for examples. You will also desire the blood of vampires instead of humans. This will be your weapon to kill them. You will lose and gain more abilities that I don not know of. Once vampires become extinct, you'll return and be able to cross the bridge. As a sign that you are blessed, God has given you this wings." As soon as my brother said, 'wings', they appeared at my back.

They were black and big. I touched them. They were smooth and shiny.

"They will turn white once you've finished your task." Jacobo stopped explaining.

We got up and gave each other a very long hug.

"Goodbye, my blessed vampire. Hope to see you soon," he gave his goodbyes and crossed the bridge. I saw him vanish into the bright light. I woke up and removed the stake from my heart. I was a vampire who hunted vampires and I would do everything to accomplish it.

**_Present day_**

Ah, Mystic Falls, my favorite place to visit when looking for vampires to feed on. Here I was, in front of Mystic Fall's high school. They were having a 1950's dance. I took a beep breath and smelled the delicious smell of vampires. Hungry and excited to get my hands on one, I used my super speed and entered the hallways of the school. I heard screaming and a loud bang. I entered the classroom where the noises where coming from.

"Katerina, you're supposed to be dead!" I said as I stared at Katerina.

She seemed to be struggling with a vampire so I helped her. He turned to me and tried to tackle me.

"Puh-lease," I said to him as his eyes widened because I was chocking him.

Without hesitation I sank my fangs into his neck and killed him. I licked y lips and felt my black eyes turn to my normal gray ones.

Katerina frighteningly spoke,"I am not who you call me. I'm Elena Gilbert, now stay away or I swear I'll stake you!"

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to protect you," I said, realizing that I was talking to the doppelganger.

At that moment two male vampires came in. The first one looked very much like Jacobo. Amazed by the similarity to my brother, He was able to caught me off guard and pinned to the wall, choking me.

I grinned, not feeling a thing. My eyes turned black and my fangs appeared. He seemed frighten and confused of my appearance. All the vampires, except for me, had these veins pop out underneath their eyes and the white of their eyes turned red when they wanted to feed.

"What are you?" the other vampire demanded.

I hadn't had a good look at him. I froze in fear. His face and definitely his blue eyes remembered me of the man who turned me. Quickly, I removed the guy's hands from my throat and spread my black wings. They were shocked by this. I flew out the window and landed on a tree.

I used my super hearing to listen to their conversation.

"What the hell was that?" the blue eyed vampire said.

"I don't know but she knew Katherine. She said she wanted to protect me," Elena told him.

"We'll look for her later, right now we need to find that stupid journal," the vampire who looked like my brother said.

_Journal? What journal? _I had to figure out what they were up to but I needed to get some sleep. I flew down the tree and my wings vanished.

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THEIR CHARACTERS! PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS ABOUT MY STORY FEEL FREE TO EXPRESS THEM. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE STORY IS LEADING TO AND I WOULD APPRECIATE YOUR HELP. THANKS FOR TAKING YOUR PRECIOUS TIME TO READ IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **  
**

I woke up and checked my watch; 2:30 p.m. Did I ever tell that I loved sleeping? My stomach grumbled furiously. I went to the Mystic Grill to drink. the bar tender brought me a cup of coffee. He looked at me like I was crazy. Ordering coffee in the afternoon? Oh well, we were Americans who loved coffee. A man sat down next to me.

"Good afternoon," he greeted me.

I froze, recognizing the man's voice. It was the blue eyed vampire from last night.

_Keep calm, keep calm. _I took my hood off and smiled.

"Good afternoon," I said to him.

His smile disappeared and he dragged me outside. He slammed me to a wall and asked, "Who are you?"

I smiled and tried so hard not to rip his head off. "I'm your worst nightmare," I responded.

He pressed me harder to the wall. That was it, he had pushed all my buttons and I had finally exploded. I grabbed hid throat and choked him.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll make sure I drain every single drop of blood in you. Do you understand?" I threaten him.

I let go of his throat and his purple face returned to its usual color. I felt his eyes burn a hole in my head as I walked away.

I checked my watch again. It was 4:30 in the afternoon. I bumped into someone while I was looking at the time.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

I looked up to see the guy that looked like Jacobo. He grabbed my arm, seeing that I was the girl from last night.

"Who are you?" He asked more nicely than the other vampire.

"Okay I'm sick and tired of being ask that question, so I'm going to answer it. I'm a vampire hunter. I was in the neighborhood and I thought, What the hell? Let me visit this place. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, but your other vampire partner, I might if he doesn't stop annoying me," I explained and he released my arm.

Fifteen minutes later, we were at Stefan Salvatore's house. That was his name and the other vampire was his older brother, Damon Salvatore. I had told him everything with more detail but I had him swore to secrecy, otherwise, I'll kill him.

"You don't feed on humans do you?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Not anymore."

There was a long pause and he asked me, "What was your relationship between you and Katherine?"

"We were close friends. I knew her since she was a little girl. As she got older she noticed that I didn't age and so did her parents. I had to leave and we never saw each other again," I said.

A thought crossed my mind. "Hey, I know we just met but can I stay here for a couple of days. I've nowhere else to go."

He smiled, "Yes, you can."

The door opened. It was Damon. As soon as he saw me he tried to attack me. On instinct, I snapped his neck and he fell to the floor. Stefan looked at mi with a surprised expression.

"I'm so sorry. It happened so fast and I acted by impulse," I tried to explain.

He laughed and said, "It's alright. He deserved that anyways."

I laughed, too. It was nice to be friends with someone who reminded me of my big brother.

**End of chapter 2. PLEASE REVIEW! Again, I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries or their characters. Thank you Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead for your wonderful review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up and saw Damon staring at me like a cat staring at a mouse. He sat on my bed and my eyes turned black and I showed my fangs.

"Stay away from me!" I exclaimed.

He inched closer and touched my thigh. the memory of the warlock entered my head and I stood up.

He pinned me to the wall and whispered in my ear, "You drive me crazy." He sounded exactly like the evil warlock.

I quickly grabbed a piece of wood and stabbed him in the back. He screamed in pain and struggled to remove the wood from his back. Stefan burst through the door and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. He was harassing me. I didn't know what else to do." I ran out the room crying.

I ran into the woods and fell to the ground. I had to calm down. I took deep breaths and exhaled. Damon was too dangerous. He made me vulnerable. I was severely scared of him because he looked too much like him. I needed to forget what happened to me hundreds of years ago. Needed to forget the man who raped me and turned me into a vampire. If not, they would know my weakness and I couldn't allow that.

I went to the Mystic Grill because I needed to go to the restroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. my long black hair with natural dark blue highlights made my cold gray eyes stand out. I was cold and shivering.

"Goddammit!" I said because I've forgotten my hoodie at the Salvatore's house. I exited the restroom.

I smelled a vampire and a witch at the grill. I ignored it, not wanting to deal with another vampire.

I knocked at the door. Nobody answered so I opened it.

"Stefan are you here?" Still, no answer.

I quickly grabbed my hoodie and headed out not wanting to encounter Damon.

I was getting hungry so I decided to go hunt. My wings stretched and I flew up into the sky. I loved soaring through the night sky. It helped me calm down and relax. I yawned and landed on the nearest tree.

I woke up to the bright sunlight. "Ouch!" I rubbed my head. a squirrel had dropped an acorn on me. "Stupid squirrel."

I walked for about two hours and went to buy me some new clothes. I didn't know where I was and I didn't really care. I took some cash out of my little magic shoulder bag.

It was black like my wings. A witch had put a spell on it to make it seem like a little bag but it could hold a number of things in it. She had given it to me as a gift for saving her life from a vampire.

Talking about vampires, I was looking at my next target. He was blond and tall. He was tough looking and had just entered the men's room. I looked around and seeing nobody I opened the door.

I bit his neck and started feeding. I got my empty water bottle out of my bag and poured his blood into it. God, he had a lot of it. I washed my face and left.

Wearing my knee length grey boots and my red dress, I took a tour around the city. I had been in Atlanta, Georgia. Very nice place even though it had changed over the years. The moon was out and I decided to go back to Mystic Falls. I could've stayed here but i didn't.

I still wanted to figure out about the journal they were looking for and Katerina's doppelganger. The cold wind blew on my face as I flew in the night sky and back to Mystic Falls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I arrived at Mystic Falls and quickly put my old black hoodie over my red dress. My boots were very comfortable and kept my legs warm. A stench of something old and rotten filled the air. I took my water bottle out of my bag to drink from it.

I knocked on the Salvatore's door. Stefan opened it.

"Hi," I looked over his shoulder and saw Damon very sad and not in a good mood,"it seems like that I came in a bad moment so I'm just going to turn around and..."

Stefan stopped me and said, "No, you can stay. We owe you an apology, anyways."

Damon went to his room and Stefan told me everything that had happened while I was gone. I kind of felt sorry for Damon. Finding out after 140 something years that the person you loved never loved you was a big bummer. I was shocked that Katherine was a vampire, too.

I headed to my room. I passed Damon's room and heard a crash. I reluctantly turned around and knocked at his door. I opened it, knowing that I would regret this later.

"Get out of hear!" Damon threw a glass at me but I dodged it.

I slapped him hard. He didn't react to this.

"Listen to me Damon, she isn't worth this," I touched his face and met his blue eyes.

I have to admit, I was scared. I locked all my feelings in a box, put them aside, and saw him for who he was, Damon. He looked like a lost puppy who had been beaten and thrown away on a dark street by his owner.y

"She isn't worthy of your love. I know you still have feelings for her after what she did. I've lived so much longer than you, I can see it in your eyes." I walked to the door and added," Your a good person Damon. You just have to show it and not let your anger consume you. Life is so much easier that way, trust me." I closed his door.

I smiled proudly. I had mastered being close to Damon without being scared. For the first time in so many years, what was past was past. I could finally sleep in peace.

I woke up, took a shower, dressed, and meditated. I opened eyes and saw Jacobo in front of me. Each year for only one day he was able to come back from the dead and spend time with me. It was a privilege He had given me after doing a good job over the years.

"Happy birthday, Vicky!" Jacobo hugged me.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Race ya outside," I said.

"Deal," he ran off out the room.

I ran too, not using my super speed. I laughed hysterically as I passed the Salvatore brothers who had a 'what-the-fuck?' expression on their faces.

"Good morning!" I greeted them and ran out the house.

"I won!" I yelled in glory.

"Don't you always," my brother said sarcastically.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Hey, we could go out and sing randomly on the streets. Then, we could grab something to eat." he suggested.

I agreed and we ran off again. I grabbed a radio and we started singing along to "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. At first, people were avoiding us and giving us looks. Then, a thirteen year old girl started dancing with me.

_What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive_, she sang.

I sang the next lyrics, _Goodbye old you when love...when love is true. _The song ended and more people gathered around us.

"Would you be so kind to dance the next song with us?" Jacobo asked the people.

Soon, we were all dancing "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bendingfield. We danced all along the sidewalk. Some people joined the line and some just stared and smiled. When "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga played, some of the policemen started dancing and my brother joined in. Everyone applauded and cheered for them.

I was laughing so hard that I was crying. How I missed my brother. I wished everyday was like this. The dancing ans singing lasted about five and a half hours.

I stood up on top of a picnic table and got everyone's attention, "I would like to dedicate this song to my brother, Jacobo." Everybody got quiet and I started singing "Even In Death" by Evanescence. _People die but real love is forever,_ I said the last lyrics of the song.

Jacobo hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I love you too, sister."

The people clapped and whistled and a few were crying. After that, we went to the Mystic Grill.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who was just singing outside?" a blond girl asked me.

"Yes, it's my birthday and my brother wanted to do something unique for it," I responded.

"Well, you sang beautifully and everyone seemed to have enjoyed it. My name is Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you," she shook my hand.

" Thank you, this is Jacobo and I'm Victoria," I said.

After eating, we took a hike in the woods. It was soon time for Jacobo the was to leave.

"Goodbye Jake, see you next year," I hugged him once more.

He kissed my cheek and said his goodbyes. I closed my eyes and opened them to see that he was gone. I cried for a couple of minutes and then pulled myself together. I sang "Like You" by Evanescence on my way to Stefan's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Stefan and I walked to school together. I figured this was a perfect time to explain the young man he saw running out his house yesterday.

We saw Elena in front of the school. She seemed confused. I guess it was because I was with Stefan.

"Elena, this is Victoria. She's the girl we saw at the dance the other night," Stefan explained.

She shook my hand.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I was only trying to help you by killing that vampire," I apologized.

She nodded, "It's fine, thank you. Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with Stefan and Damon. I hope this doesn't bother you." I looked at both Elena and Stefan.

"No, not at all," she shook her head.

"Hey, you're Victoria aren't you?" Caroline Forbes barged in. She was accompanied by a young blond guy. I'm sure I've seen him at the grill. "I didn't know you knew Stefan."

"Yeah, he's... a close friend of mine's."

"Oh, this is Matt Donovan. He works at the grill," Caroline introduced me to the blond guy.

Matt smiled sheepishly, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Matt." We shook hands.

The school bell rang. "Bye, pleasure meeting you all," I said my goodbyes.

I went back to where I guessed I could call my home now. I entered my room and saw Damon going through my magical shoulder bag. I let out a sigh of frustration. In a flash, I took my bag and all of my stuff from him. He sat on my bed.

I crossed my arms. "What do you want, Damon?" I took my water bottle out and drank all of the remaining blood.

"I want know what are you?" he asked.

I wasn't going to tell him the truth, of course. I came out with the best answer I could, "I'm a vampire angel."

He doubted this. "How did you become one?"

"A witch was messing with a spell and accidentally turned me," I lied.

"Well, can I see your wings?"

I thought about this for a moment and decided to let him see them. He got up to touch them. I felt his fingers struck my wings and I flinched. He smiled at me, reassuring that he wasn't going to harm me, and met my eyes. We made eye contact for a couple of seconds before I turned to look at something else. I stretched my wings to full wingspan.

He moved closer to me and gently touched the feathers. My wings vanished. He stared at me with his intensely blue eyes. His eyes moved down to my mouth and he leaned closer. Our lips brushed gently and I backed away a step.

I cleared my throat and said, "I, um... have to go... See ya!" I left him.

I walked to the grill. I seriously needed a drink. I saw a young boy trip and fall to the ground on my way there.

I quickly walked towards him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a little scrape." He sat on a bench.

"Here," I took a band-aid out of my bag, "have this."

"Thank you..." he stopped.

"Victoria," I told him.

He held out his hand. "Jeremy Gilbert."

I took it into mine's, "Nice meeting you Jeremy."

I continued walking and finally reached the Mystic Grill.

I was on my third shot when I noticed Damon flirting with a woman twice his apparent age. I asked the bar tender to bring me the whole bottle of tequila.

I put my hair up to a ponytail as I saw Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Matt sit on a table together. I pulled my hood over my head so they wouldn't notice me. About a hour and a half later, I was still at the Mystic Grill, very drunk. I finished drinking my last quarter of my tequila bottle and got up.

On my way out I saw a man and a blond lady outside. I think the man in the black jacket was a vampire. I couldn't make sure of it because I was too drunk.

I sat on a bench and took a nap like a hobo would. I woke up 45 minutes later and went home.

I opened the door and to my surprise, I saw the same man I've seen outside the grill and a different woman attacking Damon and Stefan. I rapidly helped Stefan by biting the vampire's neck. I let go of the dead body and wiped my bloody mouth. The vampire male escaped.

Seeing that I was drunk, Stefan told Damon, "Take her to her room. I'll deal with the body."

Damon carried me to my room as I giggled for no reason. He put me down to open the door. I skipped around the room singing the Barney song, "I love you. You love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug," I gave Damon a hug," and a kiss from me to you," I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I finished the song, "La la la la la la la."

Damon tried to calm my drunk and hyper self down. He put me on the bed. "Okay, it's sleeping time for the angel now."

He stayed there with me and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Thank you for the reviews! PLEASE WRITE MORE! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I listened to the conversation Stefan, Elena and Damon were having. I had woken up with a major headache and their arguing made it worse.

"Please stop with the name calling and witty remarks. The point here is, that Damon released I don't know how many vampires from the tomb and now we have to get rid of them." I stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some coffee and have something to eat."

"Speaking of eating, I have to go," Stefan grabbed his raincoat, kissed Elena, and left out the door.

Elena went home, too. It was just Damon and me now. I was organizing the things from last night's fight when I almost fainted. Damon rushed to my side, "Are you okay?" He grabbed my waist.

"Yep, it's the alcohol and vampire blood. It makes me dizzy," I answered.

His hands went a little bit lower then they were supposed to.

"Whoa there, little boy! You're being _too_ nice to me," I removed his hands from my body.

"Well, you can't blame player for trying, right?" Damon provoked me.

I slapped him hard and his cheek bled. "Yes, I can, " I smiled at him.

He went back to what he was doing. I appreciated that Damon was trying to be pleasant to me but there was a fine line between being nice and sexual harassment. Minutes passed, Stefan had not returned. We-no scratch that- _I _was beginning to worry about him. Damon and I went to Elena's house to see if he was there.

"No, he isn't here," Elena began to worry, "Where could he be?"

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it," Damon said.

_Oh god, _I knew exactlywhat he was talking about.

A couple of minutes later, Damon was standing in front of a house. Elena was at the car because Damon wouldn't let her come. I hid in a place where no one could see me but I could see them. Technically, I wasn't supposed to get out of the car either, but sometimes I had to break the rules.

The man from last night opened the door. He had compelled the woman who owned the house to not let Damon in. I saw Stefan and my heart dropped to my feet. He had been beaten and was awfully weak. Without second thoughts, I ran inside the house. Somebody staked me in the heart. Damon and Stefan looked at me, wide-eyed. I coughed out blood and winced in pain as I took the stake out. All the vampires were surprised by this. Yeah I couldn't die, but a stake soaked in Vervain made me weaker than I already was.

I took a step forwards.

"Stop it right there!" a vampire grabbed Stefan by his light-brown hair, "You take another step and I'll rip his head off."

I looked at him furiously, if it wasn't because I was so weak, I would've ripped everyone's head off in less than a second. I had no other option but to walk away from Stefan.

The man shut the door in our faces. We walked to the car while my chest burned like hell. I had never been staked before and I didn't know what would happened to me if I didn't feed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Elena worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I lied. I needed vampire blood, pronto.

Damon had a plan, but we needed the help of Alaric Saltzman. He was a history teacher that hunted vampires after what Damon did to his wife. He had this ring that helped him cheat death. He was perfect for the job. As usual, the ladies weren't allowed to participate in the rescue mission. I would've argued but I was too weak to even speak. With every passing minute I felt weaker and my chest burned like a million hells. I needed to feed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"You girls stay here and don't move," Alaric told Elena and me.

Minutes passed, I felt so cold.

"God, you're so pale!" Elena touched my face, "Victoria, are you sure you are okay?"

I shook my head, "I need to feed."

Elena held out her hand, "Here, have some."

I refused her offering. "No, I drink vampire blood only," I explained.

She opened the door of the car. "Come on, we need to get you some."

I followed her as quickly as I could in the cold rain. We entered through the basement. I stopped Elena and put a finger to my lips, signaling her to keep quiet. There was a vampire ahead of us guarding a door. I immediately approached him and sank my fangs in his neck and fed on his delicious blood.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Damon asked us.

Elena opened her mouth to speak but I spoke instead, "I needed to feed and she helped me get here."

I saw his jaw tightened and he said, "Elena, you go and get Stefan out. We'll distract them."

She nodded and opened the door were Stefan was. I saw Elena drag Stefan out. He was a bloody mess.

Damon and I were quickly surrounded by vampires. I launched myself at them, drinking their blood. Damon and Alaric fought them, too. From the corner of my eye I saw the man from last night leave the house. I ran to him but turned around to kill a vampire who was feeding on Alaric. I looked back but he was gone.

We had killed every vampire in the house but as soon as Damon opened the door more vampires appeared. We were doomed. A moment later we heard a woman's voice telling the vampires to go away. She opened the door and saw us and the dead bodies. She was accompanied by a young girl. I think it was her daughter.

"What did you do?" Pearl, that was the woman's name, asked angrily.

"We killed them because your vampire friends kidnapped Stefan after they tried to kill us last night!" Damon said exasperated.

She let us go understanding our motive.

Stefan and I went home. I took a shower because I was wet and sticky. I came out of the bathroom and smelled blood. I dressed and went to the living room.

Blood bags were scattered everywhere. There in a corner was Stefan, drinking a blood bag.

"Oh no, no, no, no," I said watching him drink, "What have you done Stefan?"

He looked at me like a kid looks at its mother when he's in trouble, "I can't help it, Vic. I can't."

I sat next to him and comforted him, "It will be fine, you'll be okay."

He hugged me, I kissed his head and a tear fell down my rosy cheek. He fell asleep in my arms. Jesus Christ, he looked so much like my brother! I smiled remembering him, and took him to his bed. I left his room crying.

Damon saw me like this and asked, "What happened to you now?"

I hugged him, "I miss my family, Damon," I sobbed, "I feel so alone, stranded in this world. I want to be with them."

He took my face in his hands, "You're not alone. You have me."

I wiped my tears and smiled, "Thank you."

He took me by surprise and kissed me. At first I refused to return the kiss but I couldn't resist him, he was a marvelous kisser. It started out as a gently and innocent kiss but then morphed into a fiery, passionate one. Sparks ignited into flames but swiftly died out. Did he really feel this way for me or was he just caught up in the moment? I backed away from him. I didn't want to be just another one of his toys he played with and then abandoned after he got bored.

"Goodnight, Damon," I muttered. I promptly went to my room and closed the door. I fell asleep as I replayed the past occurrence over and over in my head.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need feedback (good or bad) because I'm running out of inspiration. Thankx **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I stood in front of the door, eavesdropping. Damon and Stefan were having a conversation. Damon left and I quickly hid in another room. I stuck my head out to i see if he was gone. I entered Stefan's room. He was staring at the glass of blood profoundly.

I picked it up, "Leave it to Damon to peer pressure someone."

"Thank you, Victoria. I would have probably drank it if it weren't because you came in," he thanked me.

"Saving a vampire's humanity one step at a time," I smiled.

"Try saving Damon's," he told me.

"I"m working on it," I left him alone and took the glass with me.

Hours later Stefan showed up in room, "There's going to be a Founder's Day event later, wanna come?"

"Sure, I need some fresh air," I got up and dressed.

I put on a emerald green dress that Stefan had brought me. It stopped right above my knees and showed just the right amount of cleavage. I combed my hair and decided to put it up in a ponytail.

"So how are you dealing?" I asked Stefan as we arrived at the party.

"The urge of drinking blood is still there but I can handle it," he responded.

"Better be drunk than sorry," I patted his shoulder and walked away.

I drank too, but not that much because I didn't want to get drunk. I passed an opened balcony. I turned around and Damon and John Gilbert having a conversation. I noticed John's ring. It was the same ring Alaric had.

"No," I tried to stop Damon. It was to late, he had killed John and thrown him off the balcony, "you moron! Idiot, didn't you notice the ring he had on? Now he knows you're a vampire and is going to kill you once he returns from the dead, you big imbecile!" I slapped him across his face.

He looked back at John, "Oh God, we're in deep shit."

"No, _you_ are in deep shit," I corrected him and went to find Stefan. There had been a fight and I smelled blood. I couldn't find Stefan anywhere. I saw Elena wiping the blood off of Matt's nose.

"Do you know where Stefan is, Elena?" I asked her.

"I think he's outside," She responded.

"Thank you."

I ran to the parking lot looking for Stefan. I finally found him. He was on the verge of tearing a man's throat apart.

"Stefan," I grabbed his arm, "control yourself."

He looked at me and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"It isn't me you should be apologizing," I looked at the scared man.

Stefan compelled him to forget what had happened.

"I wanted you to know that I'm going home," I said.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you in a bit," he told me.

I took off my dress and put on my black shirt and jeans. I heard Damon come in and a couple of minutes later I heard Stefan come in, too.

I heard Damon say, "We have a problem, Stefan. And when I say problem, I mean global crisis. Uncle John has..." he stopped briefly and said to Stefan, "You don't look so good. Is different this time isn't it? The urge is to strong. Of course it will be, after all these years," again, he stopped. "Have a goodnight, brother," he said at last.

I went to see what was going on. I found Stefan drinking a glass of blood.

"He left it there, didn't he? How can he be such a dick?" I was steaming with rage, "I'm going to kill him!"

Stefan stopped me, "No Victoria, please don't. Damon is just being... Damon. It was just a little sip, that's all."

"Fine, I won't kill him, but only because you asked," I told him.

I hugged him, "Goodnight, Stef."

He hugged be back, "Night Vic."

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE?! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OT THEIR CHARACTERS.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 

"Thank you," I said to the waiter.

I ate my food and left the Mystic Grill. I passed by Mystic Falls High School when Caroline saw me.

"Hi Vicki!" Can I call you that?" she asked me.

She was so energetic and cheerful. I liked her. She made me bring out the girly side of me. There was this sensation I had that told me that she had been compelled, though. Her eyes... they appeared to be... I don't know how to explain it. I guess I could say that I knew somebody had messed with her mind, a vampire to be more specific.

"Yes, I don't mind. Good to see you too, Caroline," I greeted her.

"Listen, I hope that you don't mind that I signed you up for Miss Mystic Falls. They needed one more participant and I immediately thought of you," she explained.

In fact, I didn't mind. When I first arrived here about 300 years ago, I wanted to be Ms. Mystic Falls nut I never got the chance to.

"I'll love to, Caroline. It'll be an honor."

"Great, let's go tell Elena and Bonnie!" she led me to where Elena and I guess Bonnie where.

"Hello ladies, meet our new Miss Mystic Falls participant, Victoria," Caroline introduced me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie stretched out her hand.

She was a Bennett. That meant that she knew who I was. I reluctantly shook her hand and I got the impression that she knew what I was now.

"I'm a close friend of Stefan Salvatore," I told her and now she understood why I wasn't human. Well part of it, but that wasn't the point.

Elena was enrolled to be Ms. Mystic Falls, too. She had done it a couple of years ago because her mother wanted her to.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Ms. Grey. I would like to know a little about you and why you are interested in becoming our next Miss Mystic Falls." Mrs. Lockwood said.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Lockwood. I've just arrived to Mystic Falls a couple of days ago, but I grew up here. When I was little, I used to dream of becoming Ms. Mystic Falls and now I'm pursuing my dream," I lied.

"Thank you, Ms. Grey. We'll see each other at the ceremony, good luck."

I left the mansion and went to take a walk. It helped clear my mind of all the drama that I've been dragged into.

* * *

I was at he dance lessons with Stefan, Elena, and Caroline. Since i hadn't chosen an escort, they paired me up with Zachary Lane. He was a student at the high school. Zachary had short black hair and brown eyes. We were the same height so it was easy dancing with him. A very good dancer that he was. I on the other hand, couldn't dance to save my life.

"Victoria, try to keep your arms up and make eye contact with your partner, not the floor," Mrs. Lockwood advised.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lockwood. I'll try to do better next time," I told her.

I hurried up to catch up with Stefan. There he was, looking at a boy who had scraped his knee and was bleeding. I touched his shoulder and he tried to choke me.

"What the hell? Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," He walked away from me without saying another word.

_Okay, weird._ _  
_

* * *

I was at the Lockwood's house getting ready for the ceremony.

"Ugh, how I hate curling irons!" I was having issues with my hair.

"Want me to help?" Caroline asked me and I nodded. "I love your hair. It's so silky and long."

"Thank you."

"Voilà!" Caroline said about fifteen minutes later.

My straight hair was now filled with big curls. She grabbed a grey butterfly pin and pinned back my hair.

"Thanks, Caroline" I told her as I marveled at her amazing job.

"Oh, it was nothing," she responded.

I went to the restroom to put on my grey dress. It was a one shoulder long dress that had lines crossing over the bosom and back with gems on them. I opened the door to the restroom and Stefan passed by.

"Hi," I said to him.

"Hi," he mumbled back and went into the restroom.

I kept walking and saw Amber, one of the Miss Mystic Falls participants, " Hey Amber, our introduction starts in five minutes," I reminded her.

"I'm just going to the restroom," she responded.

It took me more than five minutes to find the stairs where all of the other girls where. God, it was like a maze in this mansion!

"Did I miss anything?" I asked Elena and Caroline.

"No," they said in unison.

"Do you know where is Amber?" Caroline asked me.

"No, I saw her going to the restroom a few minutes ago."

"What about Stefan?" Elena added.

"I don't know either."

The man called Caroline's name and down the stairs she went in her lovely, strapless, green dress. Then, it was Elena's turn to go down. Zachary became her escort since Stefan wasn't there. Now who was I going to dance with?

" Next is Ms. Victoria Grey escorted by..." Major Lockwood paused, "Damon Salvatore."

I heard his name and my heart skipped a beat. _Oh God, please help me. _I was going to dance with Damon. I took a deep breath and descended the stairs. I took his hand and walked outside. The music starts and we bow.

"Where is Stefan?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

We stood there and began to dance. _Arms up and make eye contact to your partner, not the floor, _I kept telling myself that over and over again. It was so hard to look at Damon, though. I don't know how, but I managed to look at him straight in the eye. We got closer to each other and he put his hand on my back and I did too. We joined hands and continued dancing. I relaxed a little bit and had the energy to smile. The music stopped and we took a step backwards and stood again. He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat once more. We returned back inside to announce the winner.

" Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community,"" Mayor Lockwood said and the people applauded, " so without further a due, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!" he pointed towards Caroline who was as happy as a clam. Everyone applauded and I smelled blood. I excused myself and headed outside.

It was dark outside and I heard a scream of terror. I hurried up and used my super speed.

"Stefan, get away from her!" I grabbed Stefan from the Amber and threw him to a tree. He had been feeding on her.

Elena, Damon and Bonnie arrived and Damon tried to calm Stefan down but he threw him to the floor.

"Stefan stop it!" Elena begged.

Stefan couldn't stop and Bonnie had to use some kind of spell to inflict pain in his head. He finally came to his senses and stared at us confused and scared, especially at Elena. He ran away from us and I did, too.

Damon and Elena gained up on me a couple of minutes later.

"Wait Victoria, we need your help." Elena said.

"We need you to inject Vervain into Stefan so we could make him stop feeding on humans,"Damon explained.

I looked at them confused.

"Please, Victoria. I would do it myself, but I don't have the guts to," Elena begged.

"Okay, I agree," I accepted.

* * *

I entered Stefan's room. He was angry at himself.

"You shouldn't be here," he said as he turned around.

" You've forgotten what I am, Stefan" I said.

He laughed and asked, "Why are you here, then?"

"This isn't you, Stef," I responded.

"Oh, that is absolutely me," he reassured me. "I'm a monster, a predator. That's who I am."

"You're wrong. It's the blood that makes you what you call yourself."

"The blood brings out what's inside of me, and if you think any differently than you're an idiot," he told me.

"Okay, then I am the biggest idiot on Earth."

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body. It's who I am, Victoria," he was beginning to get frustrated.

"You're being a bitch right now, Stefan. You are talking to a vampire who is over 1,000 years old and hasn't had a drop of human blood ever since!" I raised my voice. "This isn't you."

"Stop saying that!" he turned a table over and screamed at me.

" I won't stop until you understand," I began to walk towards him,

"Don't get any closer to me," he warned.

"that you are who you want to be." I finished my sentence.

"Stop!"

" I know you and this isn't you," I repeated.

"Stop!" he yelled and pinned me to the wall. "Stop!" he banged the wall next to me.

I got scared a little when he did this and I stared at him. I didn't expect him to be so violent.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

I hugged him and he began to cry.

"I don't know what's happening to me," he mumbled.

"I do and this is why I have to do this," I injected the Vervain into him.

He pulled back and stared at me. "I'm sorry too, Stefan," I said and he fell on my arms.

Damon came in, "You sure you want to do this?"

"I already did," I said coldly. I handed him Stefan and he took him to the cell.

**PLEASE REVIEW! A LINK TO THE DRESS VICTORIA WORE TO THE MS. MYSTIC FALLS IS ON MY PROFILE. **

**I DON'T OWN TVD OR THEIR CHARACTERS! AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! THANX :D !  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Another day in my fucking life_, I thought as I headed to see Stefan. I found Damon trying to convince Stefan to eat. I told him if I could have a word with Stefan in private. I watched him reluctantly walk away. I opened the door to the cell and sat down on the ground in front of Stefan. He didn't look at me and kept his head down. I stared at his rose tattoo, noticing it for the first time, on his arm. I reached for the bottle of blood and opened it.

"Have some, Stefan," I sat down next to him and handed him the bottle.

He looked up at me and refused. I made a pleading look and he took a tiny sip of it.

He closed the bottle and asked, "Happy?"

"Nope, but I'll take what I can get," I smiled.

He gave a sad smile and looked down at the ground. I let out a sigh, put my arms around him and spread my black wings. I wrapped the two of us in them. I felt a tear on my shoulder and I began to stroke Stefan's hair.

"Life's a bitch Stefan, but if you fight hard and don't give up a lifetime of happiness will follow," I stood up and left him thinking in his cell.

The rest of the day, I went shopping. It was a therapeutic thing I tended to do when I was stressed out. I didn't return to the boarding house until 8:00 p.m. I knocked and Damon opened the door.

"Great, looks who's here," he said sarcastically.

"I'm in a good mood, please don't ruin it," I stepped inside and said hi to Elena.

Damon left and we where all alone. We went to my room and Elena helped me put my clothes in the closet. After we where done, we sat there in silence. I decided to tell her about me and my life these past hundred years. She was shocked and amazed of how much I've been trough.

"Yeah, being 19 forever sucks," I said.

We laughed and she went to check on Stefan. I tried to wait for her but I doze off. I woke up a couple of minutes later and went to see Stefan. I found Elena there but Stefan was nowhere to be found.

"I need to go find him," she said.

"I'll go with you," I told her and we ran upstairs.

We finally found him by the waterfall. I stood behind, knowing it will be better for them to talk alone. They returned and we walked back to the boarding house. Damon was there when we arrived.

"I'll be upstairs, okay," Elena told Stefan, "Goodnight Damon."

I followed her. She went to Stefan's room and I went to mine's. I went to get a glass of water when I bumped into Damon and apologized.

"What is that?" I asked about the pocket watch he was holding.

"That is what I would like to know," he said and handed me the watch.

I took it in my hands and my insides began to catch on fire. I opened my mouth to scream from the pain but blood came out, instead. Damon took me in his arms as I lost my balance and passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I woke up at 3 in the morning. My throat hurt because I had thrown up a lot of blood. I knew what the pocket watch was now. It had been spelled, that's why it affected me when I touched it. I couldn't tell why it was spelled but it was some kind of weapon.

I dressed and went to go feed on a vampire. The loss of blood had made me very weak. It took me about five minutes to just get to the stairs. I had to walk slow because my stomach hurt really, really bad. I began to feel dizzy and I fell to the floor with a loud bang.

I tried to get up but I didn't have the strength to. Damon came out of his room and picked me up. He took me to his room, which was closer than mine's.

"I need blood," I forced myself to speak.

"I only have human blood bags," he said. "Wait," he sat down next to me and stretched his arm, "you can feed now."

I couldn't. I promised Stefan that I wouldn't feed on them but I had to. Besides, I wasn't going to kill him. I felt my eyes turn black and I sank my fangs into his wrist. It wasn't the most delicious blood I had ever tasted but at that moment even rat blood would have tasted good. I finished drinking Damon's blood and I wiped my mouth.

"Thank you," I said, stronger this time.

He looked at his wrist, "You're a good sucker. Not a single drop of blood escaped your mouth."

I smiled and for the first time, I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. I was awestruck for a second. His upper body was...stunning. I was feeling better but I didn't have enough blood, so I was still feeble. Damon picked me up and carried me to my room. I melted in his embrace and I then knew, I was in love with this vampire.

* * *

I took a shower when I awoke. I wasn't feeling excellent but I felt so much better. I sat down on the floor and meditated. The meditation helped me gain strength and energy. I heard a knock on the door and I opened my eyes.

"Come in!" I exclaimed.

Stefan came in, "What are you doing?"

"Meditating." I stood up and asked him, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm fine. That other night, I shouldn't have screamed at you like that. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay, what's past is past, right?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, it is. Now I have to go to school or I'll be late," he closed my door on the way out.

I went downstairs to the kitchen some hours later.

"Hey, I have a meeting at school. Stefan and Elena got caught doing some inappropriate things. Want to come?" Damon asked me.

"Sure," I laughed and grabbed my shoulder bag.

Damon compelled the woman at the front office to let us in. I hated when vampires compelled humans. It was wrong to manipulate someone's mind like that. We entered the classroom and Damon said a witty remark that didn't make sense. I smiled at Elena who returned the smile.

"What's with the furrowed brows?" Damon asked Alaric.

"I saw Isobel last night," Alaric responded.

I slapped my forehead mentally. _Things were just getting better and better. _

"Isobel's here?" Damon asked, surprised.

Alaric nodded.

"In town?" Damon asked again.

Alaric just stared at him and Damon looked at Elena. Elena looked at him with a reassuring expression. I sat down and tried to figure out why she was here. Surely, there had to be a reason to why she came.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon questioned Alaric.

"No," Alaric said.

"No, they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask," Alaric made it clear.

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words escaped you?" Damon raised his voice.

"I was a little too distracted about my dead vampire wife to ask any questions," Alaric raised his voice, too.

That's when it clicked. She had partnered up with John Gilbert to get that pocket watch back. But why? There had to be something really special about that watch, and there was. I opened my mouth to speak but Damon was faster than me.

"What does she want?" Damon asked Alaric.

"She wants to see me, Damon," Elena answered.

Damon turned around to look at her.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants," Stefan explained.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Damon told Elena, ignoring Stefan.

"I really don't have a choice," Elena said.

"She's threatening to go on a killing spree," Alaric said. I could tell that it hurt him to say that by the look in his eyes.

"Oh," Damon understood now, "I take it that's not okay with you guys," he remarked.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it," Elena spoke.

Everyone was silent for a moment. I thought about it more. That other night at the Founder Day's event, I heard John say something about Katherine to Damon. It seemed to me that Isobel and John were working for Katherine. Since Katherine couldn't appear in Mystic Falls because Stefan and Damon would kill her, she got someone to do her dirty work. That 'invention' was what she wanted and now Isobel wanted to meet Elena because she needed to get that watch. But again, why the pocket watch? I knew it was a weapon and a weapon was designed to kill. Maybe the watch was spelled to kill vampires? Maybe that's why it had affected me when I touched it? But why didn't it kill Damon? Ugh, there were so many questions that I had. There was only one way to figure it out.

"I agree with her. She needs to see Isobel," I finally said.

**Please Review! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Elena and I entered the Mystic Grill. Stefan and I sat far away from Elena. Isobel finally arrived and noticed Stefan, but not me. I sat there for a few minutes, listening to Elena and Isobel's conversation. I was correct, she wanted the invention. I felt sorry for Elena. Her mother was a cold-hearted bitch.

I left the Grill and went to feed. It was getting dark and I still hadn't found a vampire. I saw a vampire trying to compel a little girl. I slammed him to the wall.

"Say goodbye to your life you dick!" I said and sank my fangs into his neck, killing him.

I turned to the frightened five year old girl, "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

She nodded and said, "Thank you Miss."

I smiled and took her to her parents.

"There you are!" her mother hugged her tightly. "I've been sickly worried. Don't you ever leave my side again," she scolded. She stood up and grinned, "Thank you so much for finding her. Here, have this as a sign of my gratitude." She gave me a pink rose cameo necklace. I looked beautiful and antique.

"I-I couldn't," I refused her gift.

"Please take it, Miss," the little girl insisted.

I gave her a kiss on her cheek and thanked her mother for the necklace. I went home and quickly fell asleep. I woke up the next day to the sound of my phone.

"Hello?" I picked it up.

"It's me, Elena. I was wondering if you could meet Bonnie and me at the school. It's about the invention," Elena told me.

I didn't know how she got my number or why they needed me to help them, but I agreed to meet them there. Moments later, I was with Bonnie and Elena in the classroom discussing why Isobel wanted the device.

"According to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. The compass, rings, and the mystery device you told me about," Bonnie explained.

"I knew it," I said, "that other night Damon let me touch it and I felt sick."

"Yes, because you are the Huntress. Emily must have known about you and afraid that you would find it, she spelled it," Bonnie pointed out.

Elena and I were confused.

"The device can only work once," Bonnie said.

"What does it do?" Elena asked.

Bonnie read the spell book. "Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

We nodded our heads.

"This is a weapon against vampires," she told us.

I was confused but again, I was right. Elena went outside to go inform Stefan about this. Bonnie and I were left alone in the classroom.

"I might have an idea of why Isobel wants the invention," I said to Bonnie, "She is going to give it to John so he can kill the tomb vampires."

"Well why can't he get it himself and why is Isobel doing the favor?" Bonnie asked me.

"Well, he is only human and a vampire has the device. Back at the Grill, I heard Isobel tell Elena that she had had a loving relationship with John Gilbert a long time ago." I answered.

"You do have a very good point," Bonnie considered it. "But knowing Elena, she might ask me to remove the spell so it won't harm Stefan or Damon."

"Well can't you just fake it?"

"Damon will want proof that I did it correctly. You say that Damon saw you get affected by the device, right?" she asked me.

I nodded and watched her flip trough some pages of the spell book.

"Here," she said, "with this I can remove the spell that affects you without removing the other one. When Damon sees that you can hold it without problem, he'll be convinced that it doesn't work anymore."

I understood what she was saying, "This way we could get rid of all the vampires and Mystic Falls we'll be safe. Partly," I added.

"Thank you, Victoria. I knew I could count on you to get rid of all those vampires," she thanked me.

"There's no need. After all, I am the Huntress," I smiled.

"I actually didn't believe my Grams about that story until I met you," she said.

"She saved my life, that Bennett witch. She had taken care of me like her own daughter. I took care of her until she died, too. She had been my mother," I told her. The story about "The Huntress" had been passed on from witch to witch over the years. They acknowledged me because I killed vampires and a witch took care of me when I returned to life as a vampire angel, I think you can say.

"Yeah, I know how you felt. My grandma died a few weeks ago. She died after doing the spell that released the tomb vampires. That is why I want to get rid of them so badly," she explained. She put her spell book in her bag and we went our separate ways.

All of us met at the boarding house to remove a spell(notice I said _a _spell). Damon was a bit skeptical about giving the invention to Isobel at first, but we convinced him. He handed Bonnie the device and she looked at me. I gave her a 'do it' look and she started removing the spell.

The lights blinked on and off and the candles lit on fire. The device fell on her hands and the lights turned back on.

"I'm done," Bonnie said.

She gave it to me. I looked at Damon and smiled. I was grateful that Bonnie had done the spell correctly.

"Great, so she removed the spell. Now what?" Damon asked, convinced that Bonnie had lifted the spell that killed vampires.

"We give it to Isobel," Elena responded and I gave it to her.

Bonnie and I looked at each other and she gave me a 'we did it' look. They went to give the damn thing to Isobel and I stayed. I rather keep myself hidden If Isobel had anything to do with Katherine. I turned on the radio and danced around the room drinking a bottle of beer. I felt awful about lying to Elena and Stefan but I knew it was for the best. I had to get rid of all the vampires if I wanted to be reunited with my family, including Damon and Stefan. After drinking two bottles of beer and feeling exhausted, I fell asleep.

**Only one more chapter to go and I'm done with season one and this story! Please review! thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I battled about letting my hair down or not. I had to go to the Mystic Falls Parade because I was one of the Miss Mystic Falls participants. I was wearing this 1860's pale pink dress with the necklace the little girl's mom had given me. The dress had big bows and flower designs at the bottom. It had off shoulder sleeves and white lace trim at the chest. My breasts were a little bit more visible than I wanted them to be but the dress was gorgeous.

I put my heels on and decided to let my long hair down. I combed it one more time and headed to the school. The sun's light made my hip-length hair appear a navy blue because of my natural dark blue highlights. I searched for Zachary, my escort, but I couldn't find him. I saw Damon and a very fine dressed Stefan. They turned to look at me and their face expressions were priceless. Their jaws dropped and you could see hearts popping out of their eyes like in the cartoons.

I laughed and said, "Well, hello to you guys too. Have you seen Zachary Lane?"

They came out of their trance and Damon asked, "What?"

"Have you seen Zachary Lane?" I repeated.

Stefan said, "He's talking to the football team."

I turned around laughing. _Guys. They just can't resist a woman's beauty. _

I saw Caroline taking pictures with Matt. She looked beautiful with her yellow dress and sash that read "Miss Mystic Falls".

"Hi Vicki," she hugged me, "you look amazing!"

"Same to you too, Caroline," I smiled.

We took a picture together and I left her talking to Tyler Lockwood. I saw Elena and she looked so much like Katherine with her curly hair and golden dress. It was time to get on our floats and start the parade. I finally found Zachary. His hair was longer and he looked good in his suit. I saw Bonnie waving to me in the crowd and I waved back. Damon stepped in front of her and smirked at me as he waved.

"Fuck you," I mouthed at him.

This caused him laughter and I looked away from him. God, he was so sexy when he provoked me. No, he was sexy all the time.

"Thank you," I heard Damon tell Bonnie. "The device Emily spelled could've killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so, thank you."

"I did it for Elena," Bonnie said.

"I know but I'm still very grateful. And I owe you," he sounded sincere.

I quit listening to their conversation and I began to feel bad, again. Damon had just thanked Bonnie without being sarcastic and we had lied to him. Not only to him but to Elena and Stefan, too. I just hoped it was for a good reason that we had done this.

I changed into my pair of jeans, t-shirt, and put on my Converse because my heels were killing me. I ordered a meal from the Grill and went outside. Damon was arguing with Jeremy and I walked towards them. Stefan interrupted them and I let them be.

Night fell and everyone gathered around to see the firework show. I found Bonnie in the crowed and stood beside her.

"Bonnie, I smell a lot of vampires. Are they starting?" I asked her.

"I think so. We better start to look for Elena and Them," she said.

The firework show started and a couple of people dropped to the floor and screamed. The device had been activated. I had less than five minutes to find Stefan and Damon.

"Bonn..." I turned around but Bonnie was gone.

I tried to locate Stefan and Damon but with too many vampires, I couldn't concentrate. And there was this little high pitched sound in my head, it was irritating. I guessed it was the device doing that to me.

I found Stefan with Elena and Alaric but I couldn't find Damon. I began to cry, regretting everything I did to help Bonnie do. Bonnie was standing in front of a burning old basement.

I ran to her and asked her, "Is he in there, Bonnie?" Desperation filled my voice.

She nodded slowly and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

I hurried into the burning basement and tried to open the door. "Shit!" I cried because the door knob was freaking hot. I grabbed my hair in anguish and decided to kick the door opened. A blast of intense heat came out as I did this. The stairs were on fire, there was no way I could go inside now. Suddenly, the fire on the stairs ceased and I descended the stairs rapidly. I found Damon laying on the ground coughing. A piece of burning wood fell from the ceiling and nearly landed on top of him.

"I'm sorry, Damon," I cried as I picked him up.

Using my speed, I got us out of there before the building collapsed. I handed Damon over to Stefan because he was only partly conscious from the vervain they had injected him. They were mad at Bonnie and me but they forgave us.

I offered to take Bonnie home because I needed to talk to her. After we had our conversation I decided to take a stroll around the neighborhood. I passed by Elena's house and Saw Damon kissing her. My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe for a moment. I hid behind a tree and involuntary tears trickled down my cheeks. I stood there for about five minutes crying my eyeballs out.

I saw Elena walking along the sidewalk talking on her phone. How could she be just arriving when I saw her enter her house minutes ago? Then I remembered, the other Elena didn't have her vervain necklace on and this one did. That meant that Katherine was the one I saw kissing Damon and not Elena.

I started crying again as I remembered them and angrily wiped my tears away. I had to stop crying! I didn't even know why was I crying. I mean, obviously Damon didn't have feelings for me. Why should I be crying for someone who didn't love me? Because, I was so naive to think that he could actually love a vampire hunter. God I had been so stupid to fall for him! He was an exact copy of the man who raped and turned me, for Pete's sake! It didn't matter anyways, because now I knew that love wasn't meant for me. My destiny was to destroy them all... and nothing more.

I repeated this over and over in my head while I walked to the boarding house. I opened the door and the first thing I saw were his blue eyes.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"That isn't your concern. You have greater things to deal with. Like Katherine, for example," I responded coldly.

"Sheesh, no need to be so mean, my angel," he smirked.

I pinned him to the wall and squeezed his heart. He groaned in agony and part of me felt good to watch him suffer.

"Don't you ever call me like that again, or I swear Damon Salvatore that I would rip your heart out!" I threaten him.

I removed my hand from his chest and he looked at me with confusion and anger. I said nothing as I wiped my bloody hand and headed upstairs to Stefan's room. I vitally needed some brotherly comfort right now. He opened his door and saw me crying.

"Hey, don't cry," he let me in and hugged me. "Why are you crying?" he asked as he lifted my head. He cupped my face with his hands and looked at me with his green eyes.

"I'm broken-hearted due to someone who doesn't love me back," I explained.

"May I know this someone's name?" he asked.

I shook my head and burrowed my face into his shirt and cried.

"Ssh now, everything is going to be alright. You just wait and see that someday not far away, you'll prince will come and take you on his white horse to his castle," he whispered in my ear as he stroke my hear.

I fell asleep in his sweet embrace. I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and dreamed about princes on white horses and castles.

Maybe I had already found my prince charming but I didn't view him as that. I looked at him like a brother.

**THIS IS THE END OF SEASON 1 ): WHAT DO YOU THINK: STEFAN/OC OR DAMON/OC? REVIEW!  
**

**SEQUEL TO THE HEAVENLY VAMPIRE IS UP! GO AND CHECK OUT LOVING HELL AND REVIEW!  
**


End file.
